Freddy and Jason play golf
by gojiramatthew
Summary: Another comedy story, it will get better as it goes along. Evil and evil... play golf... the HORROR! Story Completed.
1. Freddy wants to play golf

Me: "Here's another comedy story, it would get more funny when I make the other chapters"

Godzilla: "Im back again, also where did you get the Idea from?"

Me: "Yep I can tell Godzilla your back and where I got the Idea from was when I watched Freddy vs Jason 2, made by braxtan films, check them out , now readers read"

* * *

**FREDDY AND JASON PLAY GOLF**

**Chapter One - Freddy Wants To Play Golf:**

"shit he really exist, I must wake up" said a teen age boy with black hair and was wearing a blood stained pajama's.

The teen was running in a dark alley, a shadow appeared behind him, it was Freddy who was chasing him.

"You cant get away from me" yelled Freddy who stopped running and laughed.

The boy didnt know Fred stopped running and got to his house he used the keys and opened the door then shut it behind him and locked it, the teen then ran upstairs and went into his bedroom and looked under his bed, he grabbed his baseball bat and sit on his bed.

"Please wake up" the boy said to himself, just then a hole appeared in the bed and he was pulled into it by an invisible force, he fell into a pit of darkness, when he got up the darkness vanished and he was in a boiler room, he then heard a metallic screeching sound and then he saw Freddy who smiled at him, he tried to get away but he couldnt move, Freddy walk towards him and stood at front of him, Freddy showed his glove to the teen and grabbed him by the neck.

"please have mercy" begged the teen.

"I have no mercy" Freddy replied and walked up to some steam pipes, Freddy place the boy there, the pipe came to life and wrapped around him, the steam made the teen cry in pain, Freddy then putted his hand into the teens moth and pushed in downwards making it wide open, Freddy place his glove into the boy mouth and dug the blade upwards, Freddy listened to the boys muffed screams as blood ran from his mouth, the muffed screaming stopped and Freddy pulled out the blades out of the teens mouth, the pipes let go releasing the lifeless body, Freddy smiled but he then got an Idea, he had been killing alot of people lately, he decided that he wanted to play golf, but he need to play the sport with someone else, one name came to mind: Jason Voorhees, Freddy then vanished to go find Jason.

**JASON'S DREAM:**

Jason was on the hunt again, another bunch of teen's have appeared at Camp Crystal Lake, only one was alive, the teen male with brown hair and was wearing jeans and a red t-shirt was running away from Jason who was following him. the boy ran for his life, he was in the Forest of Camp Crystal Lake, he listened carefully, no footsteps were heard, he had lost the crazy masked killed, he smiled to himself and turned around, Jason was right there, he jumped back in shock as Jason's hand grabbed him, he tried to get free and was yelling for help, Jason dropped the Machete he was using and held to teen with both hands.

"Let me go man, I'll give you anything, just let me go" said the teen crying.

Jason listened to him plea but didnt care, he slammed to boy into the ground, then grabbed his head and crushed it, the intense force crushed the skull and the rest of the head, blood ran down from the dead boys eyes, Jason picked up the body and threw it away, he then walked away, he then heard a twig snapping sound and turned around, right there was Freddy the person he fought 4 years ago.

"Hi, Jason nice dream you have here, its good to see you again after that film" Freddy said smiling, they shacked hands and walked to Jason's cabin, they had to go through water to get there, once they got there, Jason opened the door and Freddy walked in and sat down, Jason sat down on a chair as well.

"Ok, if your wondering why Im here, is because I want to play golf and wondering if you wanted to play?" Freddy asked while sitting down.

Jason sat down and thought for a few minutes, he then looked at Freddy and nodded.

"Good, do you have your own golf clubs?" Freddy asked.

Jason got up and walked to his closet and opened it, dead body's fell out, but Jason didnt mind he moved then out the way and found what he was looking for, his golf clubs, he got them out and carried them and placed the golf clubs on his chair and walked back to put the dead body's back, when he can back Freddy was looking at them and walked over to Jason.

"Well they are old but good, guess the person who had them was a moron?" Freddy asked, Jason replied with a nod and went back to his closet, a few minute's later he came back with a body that looks like a golf player, Freddy looked at the body with a large hole in the back of the skull, Freddy stopped looking at the body and looked at Jason.

"Im sure you gave him a Hole in one" Freddy said and laughed.

Jason got the joke he grabbed the body and threw it with the others and walked back, Freddy opened the door and turned back at Jason.

"Ok, I'll see you a bit later, let's go to the real world, I know a way to get back, but I need your help to get me to the real world, I'll tell you tomorrow" Freddy said and slammed the door so load Jason vanished into thin air.

**THE REAL WORLD:**

Jason's eyes shot open, he knows that the door slam that Freddy made must have made him wake up, he got out of bed and grabbed his Machete and then walked out the door, the sun was up, he that he was on the hunt again as he walked into the water around his cabin.

* * *

Me: "Ok, the first chapter is done, I hope I get nice reviews and dont worry if there is spelling mistakes, its the way I write, so dont bother telling me how to improve and stuff"

Godzilla: "Im amazed that Jason even knows what a golf club is, but its just a comedy story so it doesnt matter"

Me: "See you reviewers once I make the next chapter"


	2. Freddy now in the real world

Me: "Here's the second chapter of Freddy and Jason play golf"

Godzilla: "yep another entertaining chapter"

Me: "Ok, lets begin"

* * *

**Chapter Two - Freddy Now In The Real World:**

It was the end of a long day and Jason was tired, there was a huge party on in the morning and Jason had to stop that party, so he did and now its going to be dark soon, Jason was walking across the water to his cabin, he walked towards the door and opened it, he then headed towards his closet and opened it, the dead corpses fell out once again, Jason thought that he should just put the body's somewhere else, so he grabbed two of the body's and dragged them out, it toke his 2 hours to get all the body's outside now it was dark, Jason closed the door and looked in his closet for the Golf clubs, Jason just remembered that the golf clubs were next to his chair, he walked over to his chair and there they were, he picked them out and walked towards his bed and laid down, then closed his eyes.

**THE DREAM WORLD:**

Jason's eye slowly opened and he wasnt in his cabin, he was in a boiler room, Jason got up and saw the golf clubs on the floor, he picked them up and walked around the boiler room, he heard a metallic screeching sound and looked behind him, there was nothing there so Jason looked forward and there right in front of him was Freddy, he had his golf clubs and had a golf ball.

"Good to see you remembered to bring your golf clubs, now Jason do a headlock on me and I'll wake you up" Freddy said

Jason nodded his head, and did a headlock on Freddy, Jason heard fred doing this weird chant, just then fire sweep around them, and they vanished.

**THE REAL WORLD:**

Jason's eye's shot open once again, he realized that Freddy was still in a headlock, so Jason let go of him, Freddy jumped up and opened Jason's door, it was day outside.

"Hurry up, dont be a slowpoke, it took all night to get me here, new lets go" Freddy said and walked out the door, with his golf equipment.

Jason got off his bed, the golf clubs he had were still with him, so he walked out the door and closed it behind him, Freddy and Jason walked across the water, out of camp crystal lake, Jason was following Freddy, who had a map that came from nowhere. It took 2 hours since Freddy went to wrong way to start off with, but they made it to the golf course.

"Ok, were here, I need a bloody better map, which makes more sense" Freddy said to Jason in a angry tone.

Jason just replied with a nod and pointed at a shop nearby, Freddy looked at the shop and stood there for a minute.

"Do you have money or should we just kill the people?" Freddy asked Jason.

Jason nodded, but Freddy didnt know if Jason was saying yes to the killing part.

"Do you mean we kill the?" Freddy asked confused.

Jason replied with another nod, Freddy smiled and walked over to the shop.

"HURRY UP JASON!" Freddy shouted.

Jason walked at his fastest speed, he did arrive in a couple of minutes, I dont know it could have taken a long time, I didnt have a watch to see how long it took, now back on with the story.

Freddy and Jason walked in and picked up some golf supplies, the shop keeper wasnt nice to them, he said that Freddy looks like a pizza wearing a Christmas sweater and that Jason looks just plain dumb, he was killed when Jason and Fred smashed him over the head with their golf clubs, which are now covered in blood, after they cleaned the clubs, well they didnt really, they just threw it out the window and got out another club, they left the shop and headed towards the first hole.

"Now lets flip a coin, I stole this from the shop" Freddy said smiling.

Jason nodded and pointed at heads, Freddy choose tails, Freddy flicked the coin into the air and it landed on heads, Jason gets to go first.

"SHIT, YOU DUMB COIN!" Freddy shouted and started smashing the coin with one of his golf clubs, Jason watched Freddy beat the coin senseless, if thats possible.

* * *

Me: "end of chapter two, also please no bad reviews"

Godzilla: "Most of the time its about how you write"

Me: "aha, I just dont like reviews like that, since Im not much of a writer"

Godzilla: "Fred's still attacking that ball with the golf club"

Me: "He will stop on the next chapter"


	3. Freddy and Jason play golf

Me: "Sorry for taking long but it is the school holidays in Australia, well heres the story"

Godzilla: "Its good I appear here"

Me: "Oh, readers, The Sequel for **Freddy vs Jason vs Alien vs Predator** is up and has three chapters, check it out"

Godzilla: "The title of the story is **Freddy and Jason: the challenges of hell**"

* * *

**Chapter Three - Freddy and Jason Play Golf:**

Jason was ready, after Freddy bashed the living crap out of a coin (which Freddy thew down the toilet in the shop), Fred was standing there waiting for Jason to hurry up, Jason got ready and swung the golf club, the little white ball went flying and landed near the hole, Freddy got him ball ready and hit it with the golf club, the ball landed next to the hole.

"Oh yeah, who's the daddy?" Freddy said while doing air humps.

Jason rolled him eyes and got next to him ball, he prepared to do a light him to get it in the hole, Freddy stood there waiting, 20 minutes later Jason was still getting ready, he was about to hit, until Freddy yelled.

"HURRY UP, ITS BLOODY 11:00!" Freddy yelled.

Jason missed the ball and the golf club went flying in the air, it vanished, Jason turned towards Freddy and walked right up to him.

"Oh, sorry Jason" Freddy said.

Jason held his anger and went to get another golf club, before he got the new one, he gave Freddy the finger.

"That son of a Bitch..." Freddy said to himself, seeing Jason giving him the finger.

Freddy walked past Jason, who was smiling(How I know this well Im writing the story, plus Jason is at the studio right now, oh back to the story), Fred got ready and was about to hit the ball but he felt a sharp pain in his neck.

"JASON STOP THAT!" Freddy yelled.

Jason walked right next to Freddy and hit Fred's back, but he didnt feel much pain, instead he heard an odd scream, Jason picked up a doll, it was Chucky (A.K.A from me "A little idiot").

"Let go of me you thickhead, I want to kill him" Chucky said trying to get free.

"You little pain in the neck, cant you see Im playing golf" Freddy replied.

"Get stuffed, you and Mr. Big dumb here are pathetic, a Cactus could play better " Freddy replied.

"Jason, lets play another game its called, 'Hit the stupid doll with golf clubs'" Freddy said smiling.

Jason looked at Chucky and slammed him into the ground, then Freddy smashed the golf club over Chucky's head, Jason then started to hit Chucky as well with his golf club, 30 minutes later, a really bashed up Chucky was laying on the ground, Jason was now preparing to do the final blow.

"Enjoy you trip, little man" Freddy said then laughed.

"Get Stuffed, Christmas boy" Chucky replied weakly.

Jason got ready he lifted the golf club and hit Chucky, sending him flying into the sky and vanishing from sight.

"We make a good team Jason, lets go grab a beer" Freddy said.

So Jason and Freddy left their golf clubs behind and went to get a beer, but one thing is left unsolved Where did the golf club go and Chucky? Let me tell you right now.

Michael Jackson (Yes.. he's back), was about to get a little boy.

"Come to me little boy, he-he" Michael Jackson said.

Just then a golf club appeared out of no where and smashed into Michael Jackson's back, sending the weird looking thing into the ground, the little boy got away.

"Oh no, I lost my playmate, now what am I meant to do?" Michael Jackson said to himself.

Just then (I like used those two words) Chucky landed at front of MJ.

"Where the hell am I?" Chucky said while getting up.

MJ walked behind Chucky and tied him up and put him in his bag.

"Yeah, now for some fun at my house" Michael Jackson said and put the bag in his car and started driving.

**NOTE:** No dolls were harmed in this story, only their bums, by MJ.

**THE END**

* * *

Me: "Done, the story is complete, please readers be nice"

Godzilla: "Does MJ ever die?"

Me: "Thats something that we dont know"


End file.
